The present invention is directed to an adapter for a coil bound notebook, and more particularly, to an adapter that can receive loose leaf papers and couple the papers to a coil bound notebook.
Coil bound notebooks are often used by students, professionals and other users to provide paper and writing surfaces for notes, homework assignments, sketches and the like. The papers bound in the notebooks may be used as part of the notebook, or removed for standalone use. The notebook may also include a plurality of tab dividers, pockets, pouches, or other organizational features for receiving loose papers or other items, and typically include a wire or plastic coil that binds the papers, covers, pockets, dividers, and other components of the notebook together. In this manner, a coil bound notebook is a versatile, flexible tool which can serve as an organizer, storage device, paper dispenser and writing tablet.
In a typical coil bound notebook, the various components are permanently bound together by the binding coil. The notebook provides an efficient paper source, and papers are removed from the coil binding component throughout the life of the notebook. However, with most existing coil bound notebook, once the papers are removed from the coil binding component, the useful life of the notebook is exhausted, as there is no easy, effective way to add paper to the coil binding mechanism. Accordingly, there is a need for a adapter that can quickly and easily couple loose leaf paper to the binding coil of a coil bound notebook.
The present invention is an adapter that can quickly and easily couple loose leaf papers to the binding coil of a coil bound notebook. In one embodiment, the invention is an adapter for coupling a piece of paper having a plurality of holes to a binding coil, the adapter comprising a strip of material having a plurality of attachment components. Each attachment component is shaped to be passed through one of the plurality of holes of the paper to couple the paper to the strip. The strip of material further has a quick attachment feature for releasably coupling the strip to the coil.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.